¡HASTA SIEMPRE GOTEN!
by lasombrabajotucama
Summary: Una serie compuesta por tres fanfics "De entre los muertos… ¡Recuérdame! Y "Llamado Sayayin" donde el romance, el drama, la comedia, la lucha y el instinto sayayin se hacen presentes… Un amor platónico… Una decisión precipitada… Y una esperanza componen esta serie…


**DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS…**

¿Alguna vez has tenido un amor platónico? De esos intensos, de esos en los que estas dispuest a hacer todo y a la vez nada, de esos donde tu indecisión no te deja ver con claridad y cada paso que das te conduce a un inminente desastre…

_Este fanfic es sobre una chica enamorada cuya inmadurez y cuyo carácter le impiden entender lo que siente, sin embargo una serie de situaciones la ponen más cerca de su ser amado, pero su suerte le tiene planes inesperados..._

¿Qué estarías dispuest a hacer por amor? ¿Lo harías todo? ¿Te atreverías?...

**Nuestra protagonista lo hizo...**

* * *

**_"El plan"_**

**Me sorprendo a mi misma perdiéndome en tu mirada, en esos maravillosos ojos negros, llenos de un brillo limpio, puro, inocente diría yo. A veces creo que eres un gran libro abierto ante todos porque siempre eres honesto. Quizás por eso es que no soy quien te acompaña… ¿Sabes?.. Yo sé que tienes novia, yo sé que no soy tu tipo pues soy muy joven, vanidosa, mentirosa, bajita y testaruda pero... "Por ti perdería la vida de ser preciso" ¡¿Qué?! ¿A caso mis palabras fueron muy radicales?.. Es que así de enamorada estoy… ¡Me fascina tu bobo cabello negro siempre alborotado y a 45 grados! Pero tu cabello no es lo que más me gusta de ti, lo que más me gusta es tu carácter noble, aún no puedo creer que te hayas apoderado de mi orgulloso corazón. Me tienes tan embobada que yo por ti hasta me convertiría en una guerrera, aunque la verdad pelear ni siquiera me interesa, eso se me hace algo que generalmente hacen los salvajes como nuestros padres. Quizás si te tiento con comida… Pero no se cocinar. No obstante todos los días deseo que alguna vez me dirijas la mirada, como lo hacías cuando yo era una niña, también quisiera que alguna vez tu piel me rosara, que alguna vez volviéramos a reír juntos, que alguna vez quisieras descubrir lo que soy… Mi padre te mataría si supiera lo que siento por ti…**

-¡Bura!, ¡Buraaaaa!-

_Una rubia gritaba, pero la joven que miraba por la ventana ni siquiera se daba por aludida. La rubia le miró un momento y luego vio el motivo por el cual su mejor amiga no le prestaba ni un poco de atención. Otra vez la joven soñadora admiraba al que deseaba que fuera su príncipe, otra vez le miraba de lejos, sonriendo como si él también pudiera verla. La rubia se hartó y en un intento de traer a su amiga de regreso le tapó la nariz._

-¡Ahh¡ ¡Ya suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa Marron?—_La caprichosa jovencita le dio un manotazo, seguido de un empujón a su amiga. _

-Otra vez te quedaste como boba mirando por la ventana-

-¡Ash! Olvídalo, ¿En qué estábamos?-

-Se supone que intento darte lecciones de inglés, me parece que debes recordar que cuando cumplas 18 serás la vicepresidenta de Corporación Capsula-

-Yes teacher, whatever, let me alone-

-¡No deberías ser tan prepotente! Quizás por eso no logras llamarle a atención de forma adecuada. ¿Por qué no eres más como Trunks? Él es noble y dulce…

-Y aun así está lejos de hacerte caso-

-¡Vete a la mierda!— _La rubia tomó su bolso, la cachetada con guante blanco le movió el piso. ¿Qué clase de amiga te recuerda tu fracaso amoroso? Solo alguien como Bura — _¡Ve buscándote otra que gaste su tiempo enseñándote algo!-

-Ya mismo le llamo a Pan, no te preocupes por volver. ¿Necesitas que te abra la puerta?-

_La Rubia no le respondió pues ella sabía de ante mano que no tenía caso pelear con Bura cuando esta se ponía a la defensiva. Se limitó a tomar sus cosas a prisa y salir del cuarto. En tanto la peliazul apenas estuvo a solas corrió a la ventana, seguiría espiando lo que pasaba en el jardín trasero. _

**Y ahí estás otra vez mirándola como si se te fuera la vida si te pierdes uno de sus pestañeos, de lejos se ve lo mucho que te fascina. ¡Cómo la odio! Ella no es increíblemente hermosa, de hecho esta frentona y siempre tiene esa horrible cara de miren que tierna soy. ¡Me da asco verla junto a ti! ¿Por qué hoy que vienes después de mucho tiempo la traes? ¿Por qué nunca puedo encontrarte a solas para charlar un poco? Me encantaría saber de qué estás hablando con mis padres. ¿Por qué siempre sonríes así? ¡Que no ves que cada vez que sonríes me enamoro!**

_Bura dejó la ventana para no torturarse más pues si los veía besarse de nuevo seguro le daría por incendiar el lugar, se recostó en su cama. Sus cabellos se desparramaron sobre las almohadas y el azul de los mismos con la luz del sol le dio a la chica un aspecto angelical. Bura prendió el televisor y solo se limitó a cambiar de canal. Tiempo después su madre, la peliazul mayor, entró en su habitación._

-Baja a comer por favor-

**¿Por qué no tengo ni un poco de privacidad? ¿Si sabes que debes tocar la puerta?**-ya voy— _Dijo sin mucho afán._

_Mientras bajaba los escalones la bella joven podía escuchar las voces de las personas que le acompañarían en la comida y al escuchar la voz del hombre que quería sus piernas temblaron un poco. Sin saludar a los presentes se sentó, todos la miraron un momento._

**"Con esa cara si parece hija del señor Vegeta" **_Pensó Goten a la par que comenzó a cuestionarse _**¿Donde había que dado la dulce sonrisa que tenía Bura cuando niña? **_Tragó el bocado y tomó otro pedazo de carne dejando a un lado sus pensamientos._

-Siempre me sorprendo al verte comer Goten, lo haces tan rápido y comes tanto. ¡Eres un tierno!-

_Con un bocado en la boca _— ¡Gracias mi amor!-

_Bura sintió su estomago revolverse, le tocaría soportar como otra chica consentía al hombre que ella quería. Se sentó tragándose un millón de maldiciones y frases obscenas. La escena de un par de bobos sonriéndose fue tan dulce que pensó que le daría diabetes. Los robots le sirvieron la comida y ella comenzó a comer lentamente._

**¡Qué pesada! Goten es tierno aun sin comer. ¡Oh no! Allí va otra vez a limpiarle el rosto. **_Bura suspiró bajito lo que atrajo la mirada de Vegeta sobre su persona. "Cuanto deseaba ser ella la que le limpiase el rostro, cuanto deseaba que él le sonriera"._

-Como les decía antes yo no tengo ninguna oposición para que realicen su fiesta de compromiso aquí-

_Pares sonrió ante el comentario de Bulma y apretó la mano de su futuro esposo con fuerza. Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un corto beso._

**¡COMPROMISO! ¡Tiene que ser broma! **_La princesa evitó atragantarse y solo atinó a bajar la mirada, no obstante su ki se incrementó de golpe cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su padre._

-¿Y usted señor Vegeta?-

-Da igual mi opinión Bulma siempre hace lo que quiere-_ Vegeta se llevó otro pedazo de carne a la boca ignorando a Pares totalmente._

**¿Por qué en mi casa? ¡Vayan a joder a otro lado! **_La princesa tomó una pieza de pan aguantándose las ganas de lanzarla contra la cara de Pares._

-Me da gusto que nos permitan celebrar nuestra fiesta en un lugar tan bonito. Mi suegris quería hacer la fiesta en la Montaña Paoz pero es un lugar de difícil acceso y a mis padres que son tan refinados les daría espanto visitar el lugar-

**Uy si, como tu familia es perfecta y maravillosa. ¿Dónde demonios crees que vivirás después de casarte?**

-¿Y tú Bura?— _El pelinegro intentó integrar a la joven peliazul a la conversación pues desde que bajo se mostró distante._

-¿Yo qué?- _Respondió un tanto altanera._

-¿Qué piensas sobre realizar nuestra fiesta en tu casa?-

-Veras…** "Yo pienso que ojala pase un cataclismo nuclear y esa estúpida boba se muera". Yo misma descompondría los malditos robots y los programaría para le arruinen más su fea cara. ¡YO ME OPONGO! ¡YO ME OPONGO! —**Me da igual, no me interesa, una fiesta así no es algo a lo que me guste asistir-

-No mientas hija, si tú amas vestirte bien para las fiestas-

**¡Joder madre! ¿Por qué siempre me contradices? ¿Por qué no cierras la puta boca por una vez?**-Me encanta lucir mi ropa más no me gustan las fiestas ridículas— _Bura miró a su madre con hastió, entregó su plato aun con comida a uno de los robots y si decir más palabras se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. _

**¡No quiero que se case! ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué es ella y no yo? **_Escalón por escalón la princesa se torturaba así misma con pensamientos más tristes cada vez, sin embargo sus pasos eran firmes, bajo ninguna circunstancia mostraría debilidad. No lo haría, no podía permitirlo. Porque permitirlo significaba dejar que otros vieran en su corazón y su corazón era lo único que la mantenía en pie._

_Al llegar a su cuarto la princesa se arrojó sobre la cama como si el peso en sus hombros fuera demasiado, tomó el control remoto, pero apenas la princesa había encendido la televisión su padre asomó la cabeza en su cuarto. _

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¡Ya estas adentro!-

-¡Hump!— _Vegeta dudó unos segundos. ¿Cómo debía tratar a una adolescente? En su planeta uno era un adulto en cuanto asesinaba a su primera víctima y él o hizo a los 4 años, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ser un mocoso rebelde, aunque Napa desde el infierno piensa lo contrario. Vegeta hizo lo que todo un padre inexperto hace "ir directo al grano". —_No me opongo a que te guste el inútil hijo de Kakaroto, a lo que me opongo es a que te comportes como una chiquilla boba en lugar de hacer algo. ¡Eres una guerrera y estás dañando el orgullo de tu familia con esa actitud!-

**¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se entero? **_Bura siguió en su plan frio y miró a su padre sin mucho afán. _— ¡Ni loca me fijaría en una basura de tercera clase como él!-

-Bura… "yo conozco a mis hijos", además sería inevitable que te enamoraras de él-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-La sangre sayayin puede traicionarte, ahora que eres una adolescente eres más vulnerable. Ya ves a tu hermano visitando a escondidas a la mocosa de Gohan-

-Papá mi hermano ya no es un adolescente y yo no soy tan subnormal como él, mi vida es corta y me estas quitando el tiempo. ¡Sal de mi habitación!-

-Solo te aviso que todavía tienes tiempo… "Aun no la ha marcado"—_Vegeta se levantó de la cama donde previamente se había sentado sin invitación alguna. _ **La verdad no me agrada ese insecto pero quiero nietos fuertes.**

_Vegeta salió del cuarto de sus hija. Bura se quedó pensativa, desde que era pequeña solo había concebido a Goten como su amor platónico._

_La princesa encendió su ordenador, lo apago, puso música, la quitó, miró su ropa en el closet, lo cerró de golpe. Simplemente no podía concentrarse, al parecer la comida le había sentado mal. ¿O era algo más? La habitación de elegante decoración, muebles finos y tonos pastel nunca antes le pareció tan incómoda al grado que revisó la temperatura de la misma varias veces y a pesar de que la temperatura de la misma era templada a ella le pareció asarse en el calor, como si el mismo infierno estuviera en esas cuatro paredes. Lo que Bura no tomó en cuenta era que el infierno estaba en su cabeza._

_Horas habían pasado y la princesa aún tenía la mente repleta de pensamientos, al parecer las palabras de Vegeta le habían dado la duda suficiente. Cansada de sus pensamientos volvió a su escritorio donde los libros de ingles seguían esperándole. Se sentó en la pequeña silla y miró las cosas del escritorio sin mucho afán. _**¿Qué debo hacer?**_ La misma pregunta se repetía en su interior una y otra vez, una y otra vez como el tictac del reloj._

**Dado que lo que dijo papá sea verdad. ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Ni siquiera sé como acercarme, además su fiesta de compromiso será pronto, si pudiera hacer algo creo que el primer paso sería arruinarles la fiestecita. Pero… ¿Cómo? –**Esto es imposible_— Musitó bajito recargando la cabeza sobre sus libros mientras la presión en su pecho aumentaba. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que no le dejaba respirar? "Era miedo" miedo a fallar, miedo a no saber qué hacer, miedo a perder cuando nunca antes había perdido. —Goten— Musitó el nombre para darse valor, entonces tras librar la primer batalla en su interior_ _Bura tomó lápiz y papel, tal vez de su imaginación nacería algún plan._

-Bueno, mis opciones no son muchas:

1) _Provocarle un accidente a Pares._ ¿Cómo?

2) _Decirle a Goten lo que siento._ ¡Nunca! Yo no me rebajaría a algo así.

3) _Decirle adiós inevitablemente_. Mmm esto es hacer nada, soy una experta en eso y me sale bien.

_4) __¿Pedirle entrenar?_ Quizás eso signifique un primer acercamiento, aunque dudo que quiera ayudarme.

_5) __Reprogramar los robots y arruinar la fiesta. _Tendría que buscar una forma de que nadie se entere, no eso es muy complicado y pensar mucho no se me da bien.

_6) __Chantajear a mi hermano para que programe mal los robots con su relación clandestina. _No, no quiero que se entere que me gusta Goten, además no quiero que Gohan mate a mi hermano, quizás no me llevo bien con el tarado pelos lavanda pero no me cae tan mal.

_Bura tiró el papel a la basura, pero su tino y concentración estaban tan despistados que la hoja de papel terminó fuera del bote. La joven en verdad no tenía ni la menor idea sobre lo que quería hacer. Intentaba convencerse que Goten solo era un amor pasajero, que quizás conociendo más personas le olvidaría pero… ¿Cómo se olvida a alguien que has querido desde que tu corazón era el de un/a niñ ? _

_Un debate surgía entre su mente y su corazón. Por un lado su orgullo le decía que ella era mejor para Goten, que ella se merecía estar con él. Por el otro su timidez le pedía lo dejara ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella. Ese día quizás fue uno de los más largos para la peli azul, ese día era su primer reto, el primero de todo lo que le esperaba a sus 17 años._

_-_¿Acaso el amor no debería ser más bonito y fácil?— _La princesa azotó los puños en el escritorio y para huir de ella misma tomó el primer libro a su alcance y comenzó a leer. Si la princesa tuviera tanta experiencia en el amor como nosotros sabría que el amor es tan difícil como un laberinto y tan destructoramente horrible cuando tus sentimientos no alcanzan al ser amado._

_Al día siguiente un robot le traía a Bulma una hoja echa bolita._

-Brr, objeto fuera del bote de basura. ¡Activación del comando 728! "Búsqueda de ayuda humana" ¿Se considera como basura?-

_Bulma tomó la bola de papel y las deshizo, comenzó a leer el contenido. Apenas termino de leer apresuradamente sacó su celular y tras gritar algunos minutos con un tono de voz bastante amenazante la llamada termino. Minutos después se dirigió al comedor._

-¿Y bien? ¿Era basura?— _El pobre robot fue abandonado en el laboratorio y se quedó sin respuesta._

_Los varones de la familia Brieff miraban incómodos a la mujer de cabello azul. No era la primera vez que terminaban interrumpiendo sus actividades a causa de Bulma._

-¿Por qué interrumpiste mi junta mamá?-

-Y mi entrenamiento mujer-

_Vegeta y Trunks se miraban mutuamente. ¿En qué locura los involucraría Bulma esta vez? Bulma estaba sentada en la cabeza de la mesa del comedor sonriente y ese porte firme acompañado de una sonrisa maléfica que solo le indicaba a los hombres la importancia de la charla o eso esperaban porque con Bulma nunca se sabía._

-Los reuní aquí porque tenemos que ayudar a Bura, un robot me trajo esto_— Y la bella mujer deslizó una hoja por la mesa, el príncipe de los sayayin la tomo a prisa, Trunks se colocó a su lado y comenzaron a leer._

-¿Y a qué la vamos a ayudar? ¿Quieres que le llame un psicólogo? Quizás así "el tarado pelos lavanda" se convierta en hijo único— _ El pelilila esbozó una sonrisa algo irónica, su madre le miró muy poco contenta._

-¡Trunks!— _Hablo Vegeta para indicarle al pelilila que su comentario era de mal gusto y que se estaba pasando pues si había un tema que no estaba a discusión ni siquiera para Bulma ese era Bura, la princesa a la que le cumplía todos sus caprichos sin objeción alguna. _

-Nosotros le ayudaremos a conquistar a Goten y nos basaremos un poco en su plan— _Dijo Bulma en el tono sutil que siempre utilizaba y que podía traducirse como "es una orden". El pelilila torció los ojos y Vegeta dejo escapar una efímera sonrisa. _

-Conmigo ni cuenten, Goten es mi amigo y Pares no me cae tan mal. Además no podemos complacer los caprichos de Bura de por vida, si seguimos así solo la vamos a frustrar, seguro encontrará en el futuro otra cosa que quiera y que no le podamos conseguir. Además no creo que sea correcto interferir en una pareja consolidada por las hormonas locas de una adolescente. ¿Este capricho cuanto le durará? ¿Un mes? ¿Una semana? Los tres conocemos a Bura hoy quiere una cosa y mañana otra. ¿A caso están pensando en los sentimientos de Goten y Pares? -

-Si nos ayudas a ayudar a tu hermana nosotros te ayudaremos a que Gohan te acepte en su familia— _La proposición de Vegeta dejo al pelilila boquiabierto al grado que lo dejo sin argumentos. _

-¿De verdad me ayudaras padre?— _El rostro de Trunks parecía el de un niño al que le habían prometido ir a Disney y le habían cumplido._

-Vegeta, ¡¿Vas a apoyarme así como así?! ¿No te negarás?—_Bulma estaba tan sorprendida como su hijo._

-¡Qué! No me miren así, lo haré porque quiero nietos fuertes, es justo que en mi familia hayan sayayines que de verdad lo parezcan y no mocosos de pelo sicodélico-

-Siendo así yo entro al plan, primero ayudaremos a mi hermana y luego planearemos como deshacernos de Gohan— _En la mente de Trunks sus fantasías de amor sin restricciones, sin secretos y escondidas se hacían cada vez más tangibles._

-No nos desharemos de Gohan pero si intenta atacarte tú padre te defenderá. ¿Verdad Vegeta?-

-¡HUMP! Defenderé a mi debilucho hijo-

-¿Por dónde empezamos mami?-

_Trunks y Vegeta se acomodaron en la mesa también, planearían a prisa pero a detalle su proceder…_


End file.
